The Evil inside the flower
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: Flora gets kidnapped what will happen? read and enjoy


The Evil inside the flower

The Winx just got out of class, Flora had a spear, and the other girls were off to another class.

"Where are the pixies?" Flora asked the other girls before she left the group

"Oh they went to the pixie games for the day" Bloom said to her

"Oh ok….. I'm going to our room to study I will see you all in third period" Flora said to the other girls before walking the opposite way

Flora walked into the dorm and into her room which she shared a room with Bloom she sat on a chair at the desk, she took a large text book out of her bag and put it on the desk, she opened it and turned to a page, she started to read the book.

Meanwhile in a cave far away was the Trix they where trying to figure out a plan.

"Ok Ok…..I got it we send flying snakes to the winx" Stormy suggested

"No way that is the stupidest plan ever" said Darcy

"I have a better idea, the dimensions are mostly water, but water is hard to control other than water what is the other most powerful thing?" Icy said

The other two looked puzzled and shrugged.

"Oh my god….Plants….flowers" she said trying to get them to click in "Forests" still trying "Oh my Earth!" she said

"Ohhh I got it" Darcy said

"Since we can't take powers….. We should align ourselves with some one who has that power" Icy said

"But who has that power" Stormy asked

"Ok now think, who is our enemy with that power?" Icy asked

"Are you talking about that goodie goodie flower power girl, she has a lot of power she wouldn't leave our friends to join with us" Darcy said

"Well you never know she might if she was evil" Icy said

"Or or if we bring out the evil inside" Darcy said in a clever way, the three smiled.

They all went into a circle they then put there arms to the sky and with there palms to the ground, they chanted some words. Then all of the sudden a cylinder appeared in front of them, the cylinder was glass with medal bottom and top and on the side at waist level was a control panel.

"Ok lets go pay the goodie goodie a visit" said Darcy and the three flew out of the cave.

Flora was still working at the desk reading her text book, then from behind her she herd a unpleasant voice.

"Sooo how's the goodie goodie doing to day" Darcy said

Flora turned around in her seet as soon as she saw the trix's she jumped to her feet "What are you doing hear?" Flora asked them

"We are hear for you" Stormy said with a smirk and a grin then she pointed a finger at Flora a thunder bolt came out it almost hit Flora but she jumped out of the way, it hit the wall making it look fried, like a person throwing a coal ball at the wall.

Flora ran Stormy kept throwing thunder bolts at her, she kept dogging them they hit the walls, the floor, they also hit some lamps over, she ran over the beds and ran all the way around and stopped in front of the desk again, she quickly grabbed her binder and throw it towards the three, the binder exploded and papers went everywhere. Then the Trix took a sleeping ball out and throw it at her she fell to the ground in a deep deep sleep.

In fourth period, the other winx met up they sat in there seats the teacher started talking, but the other girls looked around.

"Wow…No flora…she never misses a class" commented Tecna

"Hhmm that is weird she wasn't in third period either…. Has anyone seen her since we talked before second period?" Asked Musa, everyone shook there heads

"She probably, got caught up in studying, or fell asleep studying you know her don't worry" Stella said like it was nothing

"You might be right" said Musa

"I don't know guys it doesn't feel right" Bloom said

"We should go check on her" said layla

"Good idea" said bloom, then she put up her hand, the teacher pointed to her "Yes bloom" he said

"Um Flora isn't hear and we don't feel right can we go check on her" Bloom asked the teacher

"Ohh dear Floor isn't here that is strange…Yes go ahead" He said

The winx walked out of class and walked to there dorm to check on Flora. They walked into her room they where surprised they saw black marks all over the floor, walls, lamps where broken and knocked over it , there beds where messed up like someone ran across them.

"Oh my, what happened here?" asked layla

"I don't know but I don't think it was studying" said Bloom

"Bloom look over here are these black marks familiar?" Musa asked from one side of the room staring at a black mark

"I don't know" she said puzzled

"It looks like Stormys" Musa said

"OH NO are you saying Flora was taken bye the Trix" Layla said

"I don't know, we should see Ms. Faragonda" suggested Bloom

"Good idea" said Tecna

In Ms. Faragonda's office the girls told her that Flora wasn't in class, then they went to check on her, and the room was destroy and they think it was the Trix.

"Hhmm that is Weird she never missed a class unless she was on a mission….We will sent a search party through the school and the forests, you girls should go get some sleep" she said

"We can't sleep when Flora's out there" said Tecna

"Ya she might need our help" said Bloom

"Girls..Girls in the morning if we don't find her, you may go looking but for now get some sleep, and maybe call the boys and see if they have seen her" Ms. Faragonda said

"Fine….BUT in the morning if she is still not here we are going" Bloom said

In there rooms Bloom was sitting up on her bed with her back adgenst the backboard she couldn't sleep, the door quietly and slowly opened, Layla peaked her head in, when she saw Bloom sitting up in her bed, she opened the door wider.

"Oh good you are still awake….I can't sleep" she said

"Neither can I do you want to sit with me" Bloom said scooting over a little then patting the spot beside her.

"Ok" Layla replied and walked over and sat beside her

"I'm worried about Flora, we don't know where she is, if the Trix even took her, and what they are doing to her" Layla said sadly

"Im worried too" Bloom said

Then other girls came in "Oh you can't get to sleep either" said Tecna

"No" said layla

"We are worried about Flora" said Musa

"So are we come and sit with us" said Bloom the others walked over sat on the coach in the corner or on the bed with Layla and Bloom.

Then through the window the pixies flew in "Heey girls how is it going?" asked Diget

"Ohh my, my what happened in here I cleaned it before I left" said Tune

"Where is Flora?" asked Chatta

"Oh umm, she is missing…" Bloom was about to explan but got cut off

"MISSSING!" Chatta yelled then she started flying back and forth worried and she kept saying to herself "I'm a bad pixie, Bad, Bad pixie"

Everyone looked at her for a second "Bloom what happened her asked Lockette

"Well Flora came to the room to study brake, she didn't show up for period three or four we came looking for her and the room was destroyed and she wasn't hear" Bloom said

Chatta was to the side still passing and saying she was a bad pixie, then when she heard what Bloom said she stopped and flew over "If she is missing why aren't we trying to find her" she said

"She is right why aren't we" said Amora in a soft voice

" said she sent search parties through the school and the forests she also said to try to get some sleep and in the morning we can try to find her" said Tecna

"Ya but we can't sleep" said Stella

"I'm a bad pixie; I can't even protect my fairy, I should have been hear" said Chatta sadly

"No Chatta you're a good pixie it isn't your fault" layla said well reaching to Chatta and gave her a big hug

The next morning they got up and they all looked around, hoping to see Flora and hoping it was all a dream, but she wasn't there it wasn't a dream. They all walked to office.

"No sign of her?" ms. F asked when they entered the room

"Are you happy, we waited, she isn't her, and we are going to find her" Bloom said well turning and walking away

"GOOD LUCK" she yelled as they walked out of her office

"Blood call the specialists" said Tecna

"Ohh Noo" said Chatta stopping in mid flight

"Whats wrong?" asked Layla stopping and turning around

"How are we going to tell Helia?" asked Chatta

The others looked worried "Good point" said Stella

"You girls get stuff ready I will video call the guys" said Bloom they all split up Bloom walled back to Ms. Faragonda's office

At Red Fountain Helia, and Riven where in a skills class, the other guys where in the arena practicing fighting, when the principle came in "Brandan, Sky, Timmy you have gotten a urgent message in my office…. trouble" he said in a hurry

The guys dropped there weapons and started to ran to his office "I will go get Rivan and Helia" Timmy said running down a hall on the right.

When the two got to the office they walked in and on the computer screen, was Bloom in 's office.

"What's the problem?" asked Sky into the computer

"Where are the others?" Bloom asked

"They are coming in a minute, what's happening?" sky prided

"Good I rather tell you then Helia" she said "Hmm Hmm….Flora's missing no one can find her any where we really need your guys help" said Bloom

"Ok Bloom we will be there we will find her don't worry" Branden said

"Find who, who is missing?" asked Helia, right behind them, who just came in with Riven and Timmy

The others looked at each other not sure how to tell him the news.

"Hmm Flora's missing" Sky said sadly

"What, what happened?" he asked worried

"when you all get her we will tell you everything, just come" pleaded Bloom the screen went blank, Sky put is hand on Helia's shoulder "Where every Flora is we will find her" Sky said to him.

When they got to Alfea the girls where on the ground waiting for them to land the ship, when they landed it, the door opened and the guys came out, they all gathered around.

"so what happened to flora?" Helia asked

"Well….. Yesterday we had to go to our classes, she had a spare and she went to study in our room" said Bloom

"She didn't show up for period three or four, so we went to check on her" said Tecna

"When we got to the room the room was destroyed, papers everywhere things knocked over, the weird thing was there was burn marks all over the floor, and walls"

"We think it is the Trix, the marks looked like Stormy's thunder bolts" said Musa

"And why didn't you call to find her earlier?" asked Riven "Ms. Faragonda sent out search parties and told us to wait tell morning" said Layla

"Can we go now I am worried about Flora" said Chatta

"Yes we should go" said Helia Everyone got on the ship. They all sat on chairs.

"ahh everyone how are we going to find her" said Timmy

"Ya it might be nice to have a location" said Riven in a snobby way

"It there a way to find her" asked Brandan

"Well… Let me think, it's been hour it might be difficult" Timmy said well thinking In the Cave Flora was in the large glass cylinder, the trix where a few meters away talking.

"Ok now…the electric waves will open her soil to reveal the evil in side, but since she is soo good it might be hard, but since she is so good her evil is really evil and powerful, so its good to, this will take a few hours" said Icy "Can I do the honors?" asked Darcy

"Be our guest" said the two at the same time Darcy pulled the switch, it started up Flora felt evil serge through her, the electricity looked like blue static hitting her from all directions, when the static hit her she had her wings, the static got her for 15 seconds then it went off for 10 seconds, when it went off she was in her clothes, every hit opened her soil to evil and more evil will take over. On the ship, everyone was waiting for an idea from Timmy, Helia was pacing around the ship.

"I got it.. if she has her wings and she is winxed she will sent a signal to us" said Timmy

"It's all we got so lets try it" said Brandan Everyone waited well Timmy typed to turn the system on. "Ok systems on" he said happily, then his face turned into a frown and his face squinted "HHHMM" she said puzzled

"Timmy what is Hmm?" asked Layla

"HHMM as in the signal is there for a few seconds then gone and it comes back again…and soo on, either she is changing contently for sum reason or my system is off, anyway I'm having a hard time pinpointing the signal" said Timmy

"But can you?" asked Musa "Eventually it might take a few minutes though" said Timmy well typing, a few minutes later

"Yes!" he said happily

"Did you pinpoint it?" asked Helia "I have the general area" said Timmy

"Good enough lets start there" said Sky, then everyone sat at there seats

"where are we going?" Sky asked Timmy "HHMM one second….. Death valley?" said Timmy surprised

"Oh no when we get there everyone must be careful its dangerous" said Brandan they all flew off.

Twenty to thirty minutes later they reached Death valley. "we are here" said sky everyone looked out the window, they saw a huge valley and they saw a little of a cave.

"Ok when everyone gets out there look around for the Trix and Flora" said Timmy

"Or they are in that cave… the only pace they could be" said Stella pointing at it in a smart way.

"Icy the Winx and there boyfriends are hear out side get ready" said Stormy

"No No let them take her" she said smiling then the others smiled understanding what she said The team ran into the cave, they saw the Cylinder with Flora inside they saw her get what looked like electrocuted then it stopped and started again, every time she got the electrocuted her face scrunched in pain. "She is suffering, we must help her" said Helia

"I can't watch this" said Layla Bloom ran over to the Cylinder he saw the control panel and pushed the off button, the glass cylinder lowered it lowered into the floor, when it finished lowering she had a hard time standing up, then she fell to her knees, her head was down looking at the ground, Helia walked over and helped her up, she had her arm around his shoulder well he had his around her waist, she looked up she looked tired and could barley keep her eyes open, then she passed out, Helia lifted her in his arms.

"Lets get out of hear" said sky They all walked to the ship, at the ship, Helia put her on a chair, she opened her eyes "thanks guys….for coming….and saving me" she said in a glaze "you are our team mate and friend… we couldn't leave you" said Bloom

"Dose anyone think that was too easy?" said Riven

"Ya it was easy, I wonder why" said Musa puzzled "Oh well we have Flora back" said Layla

They started to drive home, all the sudden Flora got a pain in her chest, where he soil and heart is, she flung her left arm up and with a open hand she put it on her heart, she started breathing deeply. Musa looked over at her "are you ok Flora?" she asked concerned The pain stopped

"I'm fine" she replied with a angry voice Everyone looked at her like she was going the chicken dance or she was crazy.

"Are you sheer your ok" asked Bloom "Ya…..Im fine….stop staring at me" said Flora in an annoyed way

"Its hard to look at you when you are acting like this" said Stella "Its hard to look at you with such a ugly outfit on" Flora commented to Stella Everyone's face had a stunned look "I don't know if I'm more stunned because you said that about my outfit or you said that at all" Stella said wide eyed They landed at Alfea, the door opened, Flora got up and walked out like nothing happened.

"I can't belive she said that, she never gets mad" said Layla

"She has never said anything like that before" said Musa

"Girls please keep an eye on her?" asked Helia concerned

"No worries we will" said Bloom

"There is decently something going on" said Helia

The girls walked into the school, the guys got on the ship and flew away. The next day in class, the class was working on there papers. "Hey Flora is number five B or C" asked layla turning around "I think it is C" said Flora looking up from her paper

"Thanks" said layla and she turned back around Then Flora had another pain this one was worst then the first, she put her hand on her chest again, she breathed deeply, she tried to stand up in her chair, but fell to the ground the chair fall with her she made a large bang, the class turned to look at her. She stood up.

"Flora…. Are you ok?" asked the teacher

"I'm fine… it's these dumb chairs" she yelled then walked out of class Everyone was surprised, the teacher looked confused.

"Can we go talk to Ms. Faragonda…..Flora hasn't been herself" asked Tecna

"Yes yes just find out what's going on" said the teacher The winx walked out of the class room and went to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"something is wrong with Flora" said Bloom walking into her office with the others behind her "I know you teacher called and told me what happened and you where coning" she said sitting at her desk.

"Call the specialists" At Red fountain Timmy was at his computer researching something.

"what are you researching?" asked sky looking over his shoulder

"I'm trying to find out more about that machine we found" said Timmy focusing on the screen

"the one that flora was in?" asked sky

"What did you find out?" asked Helia

"Well the machine uses electric power to open your soil and releasing the evil inside" said Timmy

"it is turning Flora's soil inside out and as we speak her evil is taking over and her good is beginning to get trapped inside her" Then Brandon and Riven walked in "the girls called Flora is worse and they need our help" said Brandon they guys Looked at each other, and ran out the room

At Alfea the guys landed the ship, the other girls stood out side waiting, the door of the ship opened, the guys came out to greet the girls. Further away Flora looked over and saw everyone talking; she walked over "Hey guys…. Are you all planning a party with out me" she said in a soft voice then giggled Everyone turned around surprised to see her, then suddenly, she felt the pain again it was worse then the last, she put her and to her chest, he face showed she was in pain, she fell to her hands and knees, she started to scream a little, then she stopped she deep breathed for a minute her head was down, no one saw her face, Helia walked over to her he crouched down he was about to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at him then stood up, she looked mad. Her eyes where black and evil looking He looked surprised and confused "Flora what's wrong… this isn't you" he said to her

"this isn't Flora….it's the power, I feel power and lots of it" she said in an evil voice Then she transformed but instead of pink wings and clothes, her clothes where black like her eyes where "I feel good" she said smiling

"Flora this isn't you, what happened" said Bloom concerned

"What happened was darkness then now I'm in the light" she said

"EVERYONE this isn't Flora this is her evil, Flora's still in there" yelled Timmy to everyone She smiled in an evil way then she put her arms parallel to the ground, and her palms where pointing to the ground "Vines of Black" she yelled, then the ground shook and vines came out of the ground and tied everyone up, they where rapped with black vines up to there neck, except Helia beside her.

"No Flora don't" he yelled grabbing onto her arm, she shook him off her then she turned to him she opened her hand and put it around his throat and through him, he flew past everyone and hit the ship with his back, he cringed and fell to the ground. When Helia hit the ship, she shook her head, and looked around she looked at her hands she was surprised looking"What am I doing I can't stop" she said in her original soft voice, then she pointed at her friends and the vines loosened.

"What am I doing stupid" she said in a angry voice and tightened the vines Then tears ran down her face

"what am I doing why am I hurting my friends" she said softly and sadly

"Oh my god why am I crying what a wimp my good side is" she said madly, the group was puzzled about what was going on, she was arguing about herself

"Timmy what is happening" asked sky

"Oh well… Flora's good self is trying to get out, but her evil is too strong and keeps sucking her good back in" he said

"Ok everyone I must go, this was fun, I need to take over the world" she said evilly started to walk away, Helia got up and ran over to her, he grabbed her wrist "Flora…No" he said she looked at him and pushed him he went flying into the ship again, when he hit she put her hand on her mouth surprised for a second, and shuck her head and flew away.

After she flew away everyone cut themselves free of the vines, Brendan and sky went over and helped Helia up off the ground "Dud are you ok?" asked Brendan

"Ahh ya fine I guess" he said standing up right

"Timmy so what is happening?" asked Bloom

"the machine we found Flora in uses electric power to open your soil and releasing the evil inside it is turning Flora's soil inside out and as we speak her evil is taking over and her good is beginning to get trapped inside her, but as you saw Flora's good is powerful but not powerful enough to regain control" he said "Well that makes scenes" said Tecna

"Every time she tries to regain control her good is getting weaker and weaker, and since her good is sooo good that makes her bad…." He continued but got cut off

"Really bad" said Tecna

"Exactly, and when her good gets weaker, the less it exists, in within a day or two we could lose the Flora we knew forever" said Timmy Everyone's faces dropped

"so in a day or two, and we can't find a way to turn Flora back she is gone forever" Layla said sadly

"Yes unfortunately, and I think the black hair is representing the time frame….when her hair turns all black we have lost her" he said

"We can't lose her, we need to find her" said Musa At the cave the Trix where sitting on large rocks waiting.

"Ahh what are we waiting for? Your plan didn't work" said stormy frustrated and pacing Then Flora flew in

"Ohh girls what a dump you live in" she said The trix stood up and walked over to her "you like my new style, no more stupid pink again" she said "Never mind Icy I love your plan" said Stormy smiling.

"Ohh..I think we should work together to destroy my former friends" she said

"Great idea" said Darcy smiling at the others "How about we combine out powers to be even stronger" she said

"I know what that is a good idea" said stormy "wow you are much funner to be around now that you aren't goodie goodie" said Icy

"we will combine in the cylinder" she said, the Trix walked into the cylinder and before they knew it closed on them "Hahaha, im not sharing powers with you three, but I really like your powers" she said smiling she then put her hands to the ceiling "steel" she said then a stream of light came out of each of there soils and went into Flora's hands "MMMM power" she said smiling.

At the school they where all talking "we half to find her and set her straight" said Bloom

"It will not work like how sky snapped you out of evil" said Timmy

"Can you track her?" asked Musa

"Well maybe she gives off evil now she will not show up on my Fairy finder" said Timmy

"Will this work?" asked Stella holding up a peace of vine

"yes that could work" said Tecna, she took it from Stella and held it over her handheld computer a minute later "She…She is in the cave we were in before" she said

"What are we still doing hear, lets go" said Helia They all boarded the ship; they sat down ready to go.

"Soo if we find her what then…we talk…we blow her into peaces" said Stella

"She has a point… what are we going to do?" asked layla

"Well we aren't going to hurt her" said Helia

"Defiantly not" said Bloom

"I guess we will figure out when we get there, we need to see her state" said Tecna

"We are hear" said Timmy landing the ship, he landed and everyone walked out the ship.

"she is in there" he said pointing at the cave They started to walk over when they got closer they herd voices talking, so they ducked behind the rocks, they saw Flora standing in front of the cylinder talking to the Trix inside she was walking back and forth slowly.

"You know I want to thank you girls for turning me evil, it is more powerful, and more fulfilling not being such a goodie goodie, I mean at times flora wanted her evil to come out but used all her strength to keep me in, I mean evil needs to come out sometimes, although now that I am out I'm more powerful then ever, so you know thanks" she said

"No problem…I guess" said stormy glumly

"You girls are soo stupid" she said

"….ohh we should work together.. gat in this cylinder thing and we can will combine our powers" she said in a squeaky hipper voice

"…BLAH…BLAH…..BLAH and you actually believed and fell for it" she laughed

"WE were supposed to be a team…. A all powerful team" said Darcy sadly

"Weeelll…. Maybe I will let you out and you can tell my former friends to come so I can kick there asses to the curb" she said casually.

"Ohh wait I can tell them that" she said turning and looking straight at them and stared evilly like she was about to kill them.

They all walked out of behind to corner "FLORA! Why?" Layla yelled sadly

"Remember that's not Flora that's the monster inside her" said Timmy

"Your right I'm not Flora I'm better" she said

"Come on Flora break out of it" Stella yelled

"Its not that easy look at my hair half way black when it is all black I will be fully evil no more good" she said

"Flora I don't want to hurt you" yelled Brandan

"Ohh that really touched me" she said childishly putting her hand to her heart.

"But oh well" she put her hands out at the group

"blasts of black" she yelled and power came out of her hands hitting Bloom, she went flying backwards, sky ran over and helped her up When she stood up she yelled "Transform!" and all the girls transported.

"That's much better…Now Bloom hit me with your best shot" she said like it was nothing

"Ok then have it your way" she said, she was about to walk over when Helia grabbed her arm she turned

"Bloom please don't hurt her much?" he asked

"Don't worry I won't" she replied

"oh.. bloom don't hurt me No" she said in a mocking voice with her hands on earthier check.

"Fire Flame blast!" she yelled with her hands extended fire came out of her hands, and hit Flora into the cave wall, and fell to the ground, on her hands and knees with her head down, then they herd laughter eco through the cave, Flora stood up laughing, and chuckling evilly, she put her hands to the sky.

"steel" she said and everyone saw power coming out of the Trix and absorbing into Floras hands, she tilted her head to the sky feeling the power serge through her, she breathed in deeply, then out, everyone saw her hair turn 2 more centimeters black "All most there" she said evilly with a smirk She then flung her hands towards everyone, they all herd rumbling and it was getting darker fast, they turned to look out the opening of the cave dark clouds rolled in fast, and they saw lightning boom down.

"HEEYYY…. That's my power" wined Stormy to the side Flora turned to look at them

"boo hooo cry me a river" flora said to Stormy "you know I liked you more when you where a goodie goodie" said Icy

Flora just rolled her eyes and shook her head and turned back around Then flora put her hands up to the sky again, the earth started to shack, everyone fell on there hands and knees, then skeletons ripped out of the ground, and started to go towards the others, the guys pulled out there swords, sky swung his arm and cut the skeleton in two at the waist "One down" said sky happily, then he frowned when the bottom half walked over to the top and the two half's reattached

"Never mind" he said surprised Layla and Musa put there hands out pointed at two of the skeletons.

"Combine!" they yelled a stream of power came out of there hands and came together and hit the skeletons into many peaces, that the pieces floated in the air and came together the two skeleton parts made one larger skeleton.

"Darn!" said Musa frustrated Flora stood there smiling, she watched as everyone's faces went to ya I beat one to oh no it's back. Then flora got a pain in the head that felt like a bad migraine she flung her hands to her head then in pain she tilted her head to the sky she fell to her knees and screamed in pain

"I….I…I feel guilty!" she yelled then it stopped she stood up she looked eviler and mad, she put out her right hand.

"MERGE" she yelled out, all the skeletons walked to the center of the cave and joined together it got larger and larger to started to break through the top of the cave, the cave started to collapse and shake, they looked past the skeleton and saw Flora smiling like she wasn't going to get crushed, she walked to the cylinder she put a hand on the glass.

"See you all later….Maybe… have fun with my little friend" Flora said she snapped her fingers and her and the cylinder disappeared

"Darn we lost her" yelled sky through the crashing of rock

"Ohhh umm we should really be focused on the giant skeleton that's going to kill us" yelled Riven

"Everyone to the ship!" yelled Timmy, the guys ran and the girls flew The guys ran into the ship, sky saw the girls stop in front of the door way looking at the huge skeleton, brake out of the roof of the cave and the cave collapse.

"Come on girls….get in" Sky yelled "Give us some explosives… we will attach it to the skeleton" yelled Bloom to him, he through them a hand full of explosives the size of your palm"Tecna, Musa can you distract it" asked Bloom

"Ya we are on it" they said together and flew off Bloom passed four to five explosives to Layla and Stella they flew of and attached the explosives to parts of the skeleton it was hard because the skeleton was walking and swatting at Tecna and Musa.

"Girls hurry up!" yelled Musa The guys where hovering in the ship watching the girls out the window "How long would they be able to hang on?" asked Brendan

"Not that much longer" said Timmy Then the skeleton waked at Tecna and Musa, Tecna dogged it but Musa went flying into the ship window.

"Musa!" yelled Riven , Tecna turned to Musa "Musa!" she yelled not watching the skeleton swat her into the ship as well "Tecna!" Timmy yelled, the other girls finished with the explosives they flew over to the window, Stella and Bloom helped Musa and Tecna up.

"Sky throw me some more explosives!" yelled Laya, he through her a bag she quickly flew over and attached then to either side of the valley, then she flew over and they got into the ship.

"Timmy push the button" yelled Tecna, her pushed it the hole Valley blew up right in front of them all they saw was rocks, piles of rocks, then the ship few off "I think I know what's going on, I think the Trix knew other than water, Earth is the most powerful thing…but water is hard to control, and flora has that power, and since they can't take powers they…" he said getting cut off

"Wanted to make her evil and part of there team, but since Flora holds her madness in that made her dark side more dark, and powerful" said Tecna

"Right…. In other words, they didn't intend on her taking over" Timmy said

"I wouldn't want to make Flora mad" commented Riven

"That's the thing Flora never gets mad at people" Said bloom

"That's why she is soo evil, because she is soo nice, now her good is trying to get out she is strong but not strong enough to concur" said Tecna

When they got back to Alfea, they all went to Ms. Faragonda's office, she was sitting at her desk "I figure it didn't go well" she said "No it didn't" said Bloom then she explained everything that happened.

"We didn't even weaken her…. She is steeling power from the Trix "said Musa

"No one even made an impact, she is too strong" said Brendan

"Well….I was hoping not to tell you to try this but I of what you told me I guess you half to" she said sadly

"What….What is it we will do anything to help Flora" said Layla "Yes if it will help we should try" said Helia

"Ok you can try…. You start bye making a Fairy power damager, Timmy and Tecna would be good for that" said Ms. Faragonda

"But…. I herd toughs are said to not just disarm there powers but kill them" said Tecna sadly

"NO you can't kill her...I won't let you" Said Helia debating

"NO NO NO we aren't going to kill her… but too many blasts will kill her, three hits is good to disarm a normal fairy's power, but you say she is more powerful so between three and five will disarm her, but if you hit her more then five each hit will slowly start to kill her" she explained

"Ok so only three to five hits got it" confirmed Timmy

Then opened a dour at the side of her desk and pulled out a small tiara it was a circle if gold medal with three spikes in the front one large in the canter and one on either side, the one in the middle had a red jewel on it.

"this tiara will pull out her more favorite memories, and the most favorite memories should be powerful enough to create a strong connection to Flora's good and she would gain enough power to push through the evil… so the fairy damager, would weaken her powers long enough to put the tiara on her" said Ms. Faragonda

"Wow that is a lot of work" commented Riven

"Are we set?" asked sky

"Lets go get our friend back" said Timmy

They all started to walk out of the office and Helia and Brendan were at the end and Brendan put his hand on Helia's shoulder, Helia turned his head to look at him "We will get Flora back…..I promise you" said Brendan

Helia smiled slightly "I know" he said in a soft voice almost a whisper, and they kept walking out of the office. In the girls room everyone was sitting around talking and waiting for Timmy and Tecna to finish the fairy damager.

"Are you done yet?" asked Riven inpatient and annoyed

"One more peace" said Timmy trying to concentrate

"Be patent Riven" said Tecna "ok done" said Timmy holding the fairy damager, the damager looked like a large, it was soo large it had to sit on his shoulder

"lets go" he said to everyone leading the way outside They all got onto the ship, "Ohh guys I know we have the gun thing but does anyone know where Flora is she can't de in the cave it is destroyed" said Stella

Everyone turned to look at Stella "well Stella does have a point" Musa said

"HHHMMMM" Timmy thought "I got it" he said holding up his index finger

"She is soo much powerful now… so the meter would probably be able to track the evil power, I just need to adjust some settings" he said typing things into the computer, a minute latter "AAHH she is…."

He said happily then his smile turned to a frowning, and typing some more not believing the data , then Layla looked out the front of the ship, she looked stunned "AAHH Timmy you can stop typing…. She is outside the ship" Layla said, everyone looked out to see Flora standing there then they all ran out of the ship Timmy grabbed the gun and Helia grabbed the tiara. "SSOOO….I herd you where looking for me" flora said evilly, when she said that she stopped in her tracks, they stood about 10 meters away from her, her hair was now even Blacker.

"Yes we were" said Musa

"So I can kick you butts again" said Flora

"So we can kick yours" said Riven

"One I could kick your butt in my sleep… two you wouldn't hurt me….mostly because He wouldn't let you" Flora said pointing at Helia, "you see…Riven" she said then she suddenly disappeared and transported and repapered in front of Riven's face startling him.

"you are a little baby…. Your weak and sensitive, you wouldn't hurt a fly" she said then disappearing and reappeared in front of Musa she looked at Riven and smiled evilly

"Let's do a test" she said then, Flora swung her hand and grabbed onto Musa's Neck and started strangling her, Riven's face went from angry to worried

"Riven I'm stronger…right now I could snap her neck like a twig" she said then dropping Musa she fell to her knees and disappeared and reappeared in the spot they first saw her, Riven ran to help Musa up

"Flora Why?" bloom yelled to her

"I'M NOT FLORA!" she said with anger

"And guess what, I'm almost out… and good is almost gone"

Then she disappeared again and reappeared in front of Helia "I know what I saw in you" she said running her hand down his check slowly and softly and peacefully, then she busted out "OK YOU DON'T WANT A FIGHT" and took a few long strides backwards and disappeared and reappeared where she first was "I WILL GIVE YOU A FIGHT" she said and the Trix appeared still in the cylinder behind her, she through her hands high in the air, black clouds rolled in blocking the sun making it darker, thunder struck, harsh wind blew everywhere, her hair started to blow and flow everywhere with the nasty wind. Then the ground shuck and the skeleton monsters came out of the ground.

"Her are some friends that miss you" she yelled through the winds

"I'm almost fully evil" she yelled "We half to hurry we only have less then 10 minutes….. until….until Flora is gone for good" Timmy yelled through the blowing wind.

"Then what are we doing standing hear?" yelled Helia to Timmy

"Lets put this plan into play "Musa, Stella, Riven, Sky, Tecna, Layla distract the skeletons" Timmy yelled to the others

"OK I guess" said Riven unsure "SUNRISE!" yelled Stella holding out her scepter, the power came out of it and hit a group of the skeletons "SOUND WAVE!" Musa yelled hitting more of the skeletons Timmy ran towards Flora pointing the gun at her.

"Wow he is going to hurt me with a gun" she said, Timmy took a shot it hit her when it hit her sparks flew, but doing nothing to her, he shot again and it hit her, doing nothing again.

"Wow was that supposed to hurt me….that kind tickled" she smiled tacking in the stupidity Timmy hit her again, more sparks flew, this time she hunched over grabbing her stomach like some one kicked her there, "OOWW that kinda hurt" she said surprised Timmy then hit her again and she fell to one knee, she looked to be in pain, the skeletons disappeared then her face went into made I'm going to kill you look, trying to stand, Timmy hit her again, and she fell to both knees, then her eyes closed and she fell to her side passed out, Helia picked her up, and put the tiara on her head.

When he placed it on her head, everything went White it was like they where standing in a white room, and the only thing in there was the 12 of them, Flora in Helia's arms and everyone around them, then to one side of the group was what looked like a large screen or a large projector, they saw on the screen all the girls, the day they met, they where in the dorm room, they watched and remembered them introducing themselves and what they liked, then the scan switched they saw all the girls at the end of a mission, in there costumes, and they jumped happily, in a circle giving a high five in the center.

The team watched in amazement. The scene changed again, it was the day Helia and Flora met they saw Flora looking at Helia's sketch book, and she was looking at the sketches, and saying how she liked the strokes, and how they match with they way the paper runs, then it switched again and they saw Helia and Flora smiling and Helia kiss Flora on the check then the scene changed and everyone was at one of the dances, but this one was different it was more from her prospective, it was like she was looking around the room it started from the left and the scene traveled to the right everyone was happy and smiling, they saw Timmy and Tecna dancing, then it moved to see Riven and Musa then to the right again to see Bloom and Sky then over again to see Stella and Brendan, then Layla dancing around with all the Pixies, then it turned to right in front they saw Helia smiling at her.

Then the screen disappeared, and the white around them disappeared, and they where all in the yard of Alfea. They where confused of what happened, they looked at Flora her hair was light brown again, her eyes slowly started to open, she saw Helia looking down at her "Helia!" she said happily yet sort of in a daze smiling up at him than held him in a little bit of a hug.

"Me dear sweet Flora…Welcome back" he said smiling at her, she moved a little indicating she wanted to stand up, Helia let her down she stood for a minute looking around at her friends, then she just fainted and fell towards the ground but Helia caught her in the air and picked her up again.

"She is probably tired" said Bloom

"ya the hole Sysco, evil thing would tire you out" commented Stella

"Ohhh ya Timmy do you know what happened?" asked Brendan

"the tiara brought out Flora's greatest and most favorite memories, and the good memories brought out her power within her good, enough power to break through the evil, and we got sucked into the hole memory process, I'm guessing" said Timmy

"All her favorite memories are about all of us" said Sky "We are her greatest friends" said Layla

"Well Layla you of all people should know…. Being a princess is lonely no friends, duty all the time, we are probably her only friends" said Musa

"I can't believe she remembers the day we all met" said Bloom

"We should put her in the health care center to rest then see Ms. Faragonda" Said Stella then they all started to walk off, but stopped when they herd Riven "Ohh guys haw about…." He said turning around but stopped speaking.

"How about what Riven?" asked Sky

"The Trix are gone" he said looking at the empty cylinder.

"HHMM I guess when Flora's power went out and we got distracted they bolted" said Brendan

They all were in Ms. Faragonda's office, she was sitting at her desk and they where all standing around the room, they all told her what happened. "Good so you all got flora out of herself" said "Yes we think we have" said Musa "And she is all contained?" asked Ms. F

"OHHH NO she is in the nurses office sleeping" said Sky "Oh no I don't think she is stable enough" said Ms. Faragonda worried In the nurses office Flora was laying on a bed on her back, still asleep, with her arms at the side of her body, fast asleep. Then her chest where her soil was started to glow a mysterious green and her body like it wasn't moving, just started to rise in to the air, as she rose into the air the hole Alfea school shook, her hair hung down, and everyone in the school held onto something for support, and people where falling everywhere, in Mr. Faragonda's office fell off her chair and on her knees, and holding onto her desk.

Bloom, Musa and Layla fell closest to then desk and they held on to it, Helia, Sky, Timmy, and Riven held onto the bookshelves around the room, Stella, and Tecna fell on the ground in the center of the room. "WHAT IS HAPPANING?" yelled sky to the others holding on tight Helia's eyes widened "FLORA!" he yelled to everyone, then started to walk out the door using the walls for support Then the shacking stopped and everyone ran into the nurse's office Flora stopped floating, and she was hovering a meter in the air above the bed, her back war completely horizontal to the bed, her hair was dangling down, and her arms dangling on either side of her body, her chest was glowing green.

Everyone stood watching surprised and wondering what to do, then her roots turned black and the black ran down her hair like water turning her hair completely black, her eyes opened fast and wide her eyes turned black and evil looking like they where, she got lowered to the ground and stood up looking at everyone in the doorway, "HELLO again" she smirked

"Flora….no… no not again this can't be you" said Helia sadly shacking his head She smirked and walked over to Helia, she grabbed onto his neck with her right hand and lifted him a few centimeters into the air, looking up at his she smiled.

"Flora isn't here anymore, she is out of me system forever…this is pure evil your talking to" she said to him then she dropped him on his knees and within seconds she jumped out the window and disappeared Helia stood up rubbing his neck "That is defiantly not Flora" he said and everyone looked out the window Then they herd a sweet, soft familiar voice beside them.

"no but that is my body" the voice said like she was support to be thereThey all looked beside them and saw a transparent, ghostly figure, like a hologram of Flora "Flora!?" Bloom said squinting and puzzled not believing her eyes "Yes the evil has gained enough energy to push me out of my body and I can't return" she said softly Helia walked over and stood in front of Flora's ghost.

"Flora" he said surprised, then he took his right hand and he was going to run his hand down her face, but his hand went right through her, she put her head down towards the ground trying not to look him in the eyes, he put his hand down he was disappointed, she tilted her head and looked back at him sadly "You half to….you have to kill me that is the only way" she said to him His eyes widened he looked hurt to hear what she said "NO!...no no, I can't….I won't" he yelled to her frustrated and sad

"Helia…. You must it is the only way….. The only was to save the realms" she said sadly in a louder voice she started to tear up.

"NO NEVER!" he yelled "FINE…if you won't I will" she said sternly and disappeared

"Is she gone?" asked Layla

"No No… she can't be" said Stella

"Lets go see Ms. Faragonda" said Sky They where in Ms,Faragonda's office, they told her everything that happened and what was said "OHH NOO I knew this would happen" said Ms. Faragonda with her back to everyone looking out the window, and her hands behind her back.

"WHAT you knew this would happen" Musa said angrily

"MUSA!" said Bloom to her sternly like she said something wrong.

"WHAT! Our friend practically died and she knew this would happen and didn't tell us so we could maybe prevent or change what happened" Musa said partially yelling at Bloom.

"I'm with Musa" said Laya

"Me too" said Tecna then Ms. Faragonda turned around and shood behind her desk "Girls…Girls I just knew that she would still have strong evil in her that would change her mood quickly… but I didn't know it would be strong enough to take over her body and kick her out" said Ms. Faragonda "Now she wants us to kill her" said Brendan

"But we can't….we can…..find another way" Helia said defensibly

"Don't worry Helia we aren't going to….we will find another way" said Tecna

Then everyone herd a voice echoing through the room, everyone looked around but couldn't see it, it said "Listen to me, it's the only way…. You must do it for the world and realms"

"FLORA! We can't and we won't" Helia yelled into the air Then in front of everyone appeared Flora in ghost form she was sad and looking around at her friends then looked at Helia "I sorry Helia…I love you….. but you must let me go, I'm gone already… me being hea will just cause you more pain…..that's out there is a monster not me" then her and her voice started to fad

"you must you all know it, I will do it then" she faded away Then behind then Musa walked out the door, "Musa!" Riven said grabbing her arm she looked to be in a trance.

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"Riven let me go I must kill the monster" she said in a trance Riven let go and Musa ran off, her walked back into the room.

"Guys something's wrong with Musa she said something like I must kill the monster" he said confused Helia's eyes went wide.

"That's not Musa… Flora is in her and she is going to kill herself using Musa's body" he said looking out the window, they saw black Flora on the grass, and Musa walking up to her, they team looked at each other and ran out side. When they got out there they were talking, and Musa was holding a knife "Leave this place, leave my friends alone and stop looking like me you are confusing them" said 'Musa' Flora "oh Flora…I love your new body… but it isn't you" the black Flora said

"Leave leave now and never come back" she said Musa said

"Fine be like that I will come back and play later" black Flora said but Musa through the knife and it was a centimeter away from her and she disappeared The group looked at her stunned, Musa turned to look at every one.

"I love you all…I love you Helia" she said then Flora's ghost came out of Musa and disappeared Musa started to feel her face and then feel around her body "I can control myself" she said Happily

"OOKKK…. What is the situation?" asked Bloom

"Well Flora's inner evil is stool flora's body" said Layla

"Flora's a ghost" said Sky

"She wants us to kill her… then we wouldn't and she took Musa's body to do that" said Riven

"Ok so what will not work for this situation" Bloom continued

"The tiara thing and gun" said Timmy

"Connecting with her there is nothing to connect to" said Tecna

"Fighting her" said Stella Then there was a big bang and the ground shook, they turned and they saw black Flora about 8 meters away, crouched down to the ground with her fist in the ground lie she mega punched it. "Are you ready to play" she said smiling

"Give Flora her body back" yelled Helia

"OOHHHH no I like this body…you know Helia I wanted to kill you in the nurses office but I had to find the Trix and get fueled up with power…..and then that Flora was here what a goodie goodie alwaya helping her friend AAAHH it's annoying" she said smiling

She put her hands in front of her "But I will do it now" she said

"EVIL BLAST!" she yelled and black come out of her hands shooting at Helia.

Then everyone herd "NO HELIA!" and in front of him Flora's ghost appeared and her hands where out forming a barrier around all her friends, she kept holding the barrier up The evil kept pushing the power Flora was having a hard time holding it up

"HELIA… you must kill me…it" she yelled

"Helia you must….I can't….I can't hold it much longer…PLEASE!" she yelled, they all got out of behind the burrier then Riven grabbed Helia and pulled him out of behind, and the ghost disappeared and so did the burrier and the black Flora let down her power.

She looked happy "YAY she is gone…she is no more" then she put her hands out again "Now this one is sure to kill you" she said grinning, then when she was about to say a spell, Flora's ghost appeared and flew into her chest disappearing, Evil Flora's gasped for air then she looked to be fighting with herself, her hands where reaching for her own nick, like she was about to chock herself then she tried to pull away, but her hands where chocking and suffocating her, she fell to her hands and knees, she was gasping for air, everyone could see her hair kept flashing back and forth from Black to brown.

"No flora" yelled Helia starting to walk towards Flora

"Helia no" said Riven grabbing his arm, Helia tried to pull away.

"Helia Riven is right Flora is facing herself and is concurring the evil, you interrupt and Flora is gone forever" said Timmy

Helia stopped pulling and Riven let go Then her body fell to her back wrestling herself, then a light came out of her body, the body became motion less and the light split into two one green and one Blue the blue light wrapped around the green and the light was a even brighter blue and then the light disappeared.

Everyone ran over, they all saw the motionless body laying there it was normal Flora's body, the girls started to tear up and cry Helia picked Flora's body up he looked so sad, then a light appeared, it was the bright blue one and it went into her body, then Flora gasped for air and sat up, she looked around at everyone around her, they where all happy, she looked at Helia who was holding her smiling

"Helia!" she said happily

"Flora… my dear sweet flora….Don't leave me again… and don't make me kill you" he said to her

"Ok Helia" she said softly and tiredly, and then Helia leaned in and kissed her. Everyone else Oohhed and Aahhed.

THE END

OMG soooooooo sorry from before, it's been two years and people finally tell me that stupid fanfiction butchered my fanfic…. Anyways thank you to the person to let me know, hope this is batter spaced XD


End file.
